A Tiva Surprise
by Taygeta
Summary: Tony and Ziva have surprise news for the team. But how are they going to tell them? A long-awaited sequel to my "Tiva" story.
1. Chapter 1 - Announcements

**A Tiva Surprise - A Sequel**

**Chapter One: Announcements**  
by Taygeta

* * *

**Author's Note:**It's been awhile since I've picked up the "Tiva" series, but I was so inspired by the lovely scene in "Shell Shock Pt. 1" (do I have to even say which scene?!) that I felt it was my duty to add on another story to my own Tiva series. This can be read as a standalone, but will spoil my original Tiva story somewhat.

**Author's Note II:**For those just tuning in, check out my profile for the order of the Tiva series.

**Disclaimer:**These characters are not mine.

**Dedication:** For those who loved the original "Tiva" fanfiction and all your encouraging comments.

* * *

There really wasn't much Ziva could do about this point.

Ziva was a problem solver. She liked efficiency and cutting to the chase. Not to say she wasn't highly qualified for long term undercover missions - she had done plenty of those. Those missions were solutions to problems and patience was what was required. But when it came down to it and things were straightforward, Ziva knew what to do.

When she felt his hand unconsciously rest on her stomach, she knew what she had to do.

"I'm pregnant," she announced.

It was 5 am. The sun wasn't quite out yet, but its days were already getting limited with the coming of fall colors and the suggestion of winter in the clouds. This coming winter was a reminder that it was almost two years since they began.

The bed shifted. His hand didn't move from her stomach as he looked at her.

She felt relief, finding her right hand automatically moving toward where his laid. It had been two years, but given so many other circumstances of her life, the fear that it could all end like some wonderful dream always lingered somewhere. Especially now.

Tony Dinozzo eyes widened, his eyes taking her in. Five seconds ago, he didn't think there was anything in the world that could make this woman beside him more beautiful than he already believed. He was completely, utterly wrong.

His eyes glanced down briefly at her stomach area, his fingers lightly dancing on the surface of his T-shirt that she liked to sleep in, before he returned his gaze to her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

She gave him a small smile, the kind that seemed to hold back a happiness too overwhelming to express, and nodded.

"I went to the doctor to be sure. I didn't want to tell you unless..." she began to explain but found herself caught up in his kiss. Then she found herself caught up in his arms, his body pressed against hers.

Coming up for air, she felt his forehead pressed against hers. He was so familiar now, but there was always this rush. She knew now that perhaps it had been there long before they had found their way to each other, maybe even from the very beginning.

With his arms around her, she felt his head resting on top her hair.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "Oh, I think this goes beyond that, Ziva."

She felt herself nod instinctually and snuggled in closer to him, letting her guard down in a way she could only do when she was with him. She felt a safety she didn't often want to admit to, but in her heart she did. Perhaps she needed his closeness because she knew what was coming next.

"But you know what this means don't you?" he said, his breath warming the top of her head.

She nodded, "I know."

"So...how are we going to do it?"

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"Should we talk about this later?"

She nodded, "Let's just...enjoy right now. While we have it."

And so they did, basking in the overwhelming happiness of future possibilities, forgetting for a moment the hurdle they would have to overcome soon enough.

For nearly two years, Ziva and Tony had been seeing each other. There was a minor fiasco in the beginning where everyone found out briefly, but in an effort to keep "Tiva" (as their relationshipper team had called them) to, well, themselves...they had pretended that it wasn't true. For added measure, they had loudly and publicly gotten on each other's nerves to diffuse any belief that they would ever work out.

But here they were, still often getting on each other's nerves, but just very truly in love with each other.

For the rest of the team, nothing seemed to have changed. They bickered and mentioned seeing other people that were more fiction than factual stories.

"Oh probie, if you could see the blond bombshell I saw at the bar the other day..." Tony might say to McGee, leaving out the part where he had been at the bar with Ziva.

Ziva would mention a few guys here or there that seemed steady for a few weeks, but simply "did not work out". These guys were usually the first names of male leads from movies that she and Tony had seen recently.

If Ziva and Tony were being truthful, they had earnestly meant to tell their NCIS team, but it was just so nice being together without anyone probing or any potential issues from Human Resources that the white lies just kept on going.

They knew it had to end eventually, but they hadn't exactly planned on this being the way or having waited so long.

"So when are we going tell them?" asked Tony, a few days later, once again at Ziva's apartment. It was a weekend, their general break from hiding their relationship from everyone else.

Tony grabbed a piece of hot toast from the toaster oven, dancing it on his hands at the heat.

Ziva shook her head as he always did this. She once berated him about this habit, but she soon realized that he had been doing this since he was kid and it wasn't likely that anything she said was going to change him. She found herself smiling, a momentary vision of their little boy or little girl copying him.

"Soon...before I start looking like a cow or whatever large fat animal American women compare themselves to in this state," she sighed.

"Walrus? Whale?" He supplied, knowing he was walking on a fine and dangerous line with a woman who could kill him without leaving forensic evidence. Oddly, Tony found this game quite charming. Then again, he found her more than just charming.

She glowered.

He placed a plate with toast and jam in front of her and kissed her forehead. "Beautiful?"

Her death stare receded a bit as she nibbled on her toast, "Do we tell people one at a time? Or do we tell people as a big group?"

Tony leaned back in his chair, thoughtfully, "Well if we tell the team in a group we could diffuse the situation by layering on the bundle of amazing Ziva David and Tony Dinozzo DNA you are carrying."

She laughed, "True."

He added, "But at the same time, we might also increase our likelihood of being killed by a mob of people before we get to that announcement."

"Well I mean, given the circumstances, we could always lead with my pregnancy announcement and then get into the grippy situation of who the father is."

Tony laughed, "I think you mean sticky situation and...is that how you see me?"

"Well..." Ziva began. "If it was a random stranger no one knew, the announcement would be less complicated."

"Thank you," he replied dryly.

"But not quite as wonderful," she added.

"Nice save, David," he said, resting his hand on hers as it rested on the table. "Very nice." They sat in silence for awhile until Tony began this next suggestion, "We could also just tell each person individually. Y'know, making sure they feel important and not like we've lied to them for two years."

She nodded, "True. But do we want to tell them it's been two years? Should we aim for one year?"

"Ziva David, are you suggesting we introduce our future child into this world on a bed of lies?" asked Tony.

Ziva hesitated, wondering how she might feel if anyone of her teammates had revealed something similar to what they were about to say, and said, "Yes."

Tony nodded, "Yeah...let's go with a vague...'We've been seeing each for some time.'"

"Vague...vague is good!"

Settling into this idea, they continued to eat breakfast.

"Tony, will you feel relieved?" asked Ziva.

"About what? What do you mean?"

"About us...finally everyone knowing. I mean, it might get complicated with work and everything, but beyond those details - about our friends finally knowing - do you think you will feel relief?"

"I think...I haven't really wanted to tell the world about you and me. But there are so many times I've wanted to tell the world how much I care about you, how much I love you. Instead I have these stupid conversations about girls I didn't even talk to with McGee and making up pretend dates when I really stayed home with you. It'll be a relief not to have this pretend me that still hasn't found what he's looking for, when I have - and she's sitting right here and I already spent enough time before all this not realizing that."

Ziva found herself standing up and reaching out for him. She sat on his lap, enveloped in the warmth of his embrace.

She said softly in his ear, "I don't know if I'm going to feel relief or be overwhelmed. All I know is that I love you and we can get through anything together."

"Even the potential love/hate outcry of some of our closest friends?" he asked.

"Maybe even that." She paused, "I hope."

***  
End of Chapter One! If you haven't guessed, each chapter will be telling different characters the Tiva Surprise! news. I welcome your feedback!


	2. Chapter 2 - Heartbeat

**Chapter Two: Heartbeat**

* * *

**Author's Note:** At first, I was going to write about telling different characters, but before I get to this point, I thought I'd create a tender Tiva moment around the baby's first heartbeat.

* * *

Before they told the team, Ziva and Tony discussed having one last moment to themselves before everyone else knew. It was pretty easy to determine what that might be: Ziva was far enough along that it was time for a routine ultrasound, but wasn't showing quite yet that the news of her condition would be too apparent.

It was difficult to get the right appointment time to make it happen, for both of them to be there without making anyone suspicious. They somehow managed a Saturday appointment and destiny was on their side that there was no major case or duties they had to handle that weekend.

Tony and Ziva sat in the OB/GYN office waiting for their appointment time. Somewhere in the middle of the wait time, Tony's legs began to shift nervously back and forth. Ziva put her hand on his knee.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

His hand reached out for hers. He nodded, "I am..but I'm also very nervous. I mean what if he or she doesn't like me."

She laughed, "Tony, we can hopefully see the baby, but the baby can't see us."

"Shh...I'm sure he or she can hear us right now."

Ziva smiled and then leaned in to give him a reassuring kiss. Her eyes looking closely into his, she said, "If he or she can hear us, then I think he or she would feel quite loved in how worried you are about making a good impression." At his smile, she continued, "At least I feel that way, and perhaps if I do then, that might influence the baby's opinion."

"Ziva David?" asked the nurse, pronouncing it as 'Day-vid."

"It's pronounced 'Dah-veed'," Ziva corrected as she stood up, still holding onto Tony's hand.

After Ziva got settled into the medical room with the ultrasound machine, she laid on the bed with Tony holding her hand waiting for the technician to arrive.

He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What's going on in your mind, Tony?" she asked.

"Honestly?"

She nodded, "Of course."

"Well...that the nurse acknowledged you and not me...not us?"

"Should I change all the paperwork to David-Dinozzo? Would that make you feel better?" asked Ziva whose facial expression wrinkled, realizing the implications of what she had said. She closed her eyes and said, "Pretend I didn't say that."

He laughed, "Well, I can't now." With her sigh he added, "It does have a nice ring to it...and it is something that has been on my mind."

"Tony," she said. "I don't - I don't want you to feel obligated to do something or be someone if you don't want to be."

"Who says that's how I feel?" he asked.

"Or..." she added, "That this baby leads us to some other place we're not ready to be at."

Tony looked at her thoughtfully and said, "Having not asked you a question, but considering the possibility of asking you a question, does what you're saying mean that I should expect a negative answer?"

Ziva looked at Tony, knowing full well that given everything the last two years and the baby along the way, she knew her answer. She just wasn't sure she was ready to hear the question yet.

"How about that we have a lot to already announce and perhaps should just take things one day at the time...for the time being?" she suggested.

He nodded, "Okay..."

A few minutes later, the Ultrasound Technician Wendy walked in.

"Oh, it's good to see you, Ms. David," said Wendy, correctly pronouncing her name. "And you are?"

"Tony Dinozzo," said Tony.

"Are you the father...a friend?"

Tony swallowed sharply, "The father."

The word was foreign in his mouth, but he felt a strange feeling in his chest - a mixture of pride, fear, relief, and excitement.

"Well, let's get started," said Wendy placing a clear gel over Tiva's abdomen.

Ziva and Tony peered at the ultrasound machine screen with Wendy.

They could see the shape of their baby on the screen. It was one of the most beautiful things either had ever ever seen.

Both lost their breath for a second at the sound of the rapid heartbeat of their baby. It was one of the most beautiful things either had ever heard.

Ziva and Tony's hands tightened their grip, both found themselves speechless. They were further relieved when Wendy told them there didn't seem to be any issues or concerns to worry about at the moment.

When they arrived at Tony's apartment, they spent time looking at the photo from the ultrasound, cradling it in their hands as if it was the baby.

"He or she is going to be perfect," said Tony.

"A lot can happen Tony, let's not jinx ourselves," said Ziva, always the realist.

Tony shook his head, "Whatever happens...he or she is going to be perfect."

His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and he kissed the top of her head. He leaned his cheek against her head, taking in the smell of her shampoo.

"Whatever happens on Monday when we tell everyone, remind me about this moment," he said to her.

"What about this moment?" she asked.

"Remind me that I am the happiest man that could ever be right now," he said with a smile. After a moment he added, "I love you, Ziva."

She leaned into him closely and rested her hand on her abdomen, "I love you too, Tony."

* * *

End of Chapter Two! Okay - next chapters will now be breaking the news to the team! I welcome your feedback!


	3. Chapter 3 - Ducky and Jimmy

**Chapter Three: Ducky and Jimmy**

Ziva and Tony had come up with a list of people they needed to tell before the gossip train of NCIS offices took their full effect: Ducky, Jimmy, McGee, Abby, and Gibbs.

It would be in that order.

Ducky and Jimmy would be told together. Then McGee. They were hoping that they could recruit McGee into helping break the news to Abby.

And while they had wrestled with which friends to tell first, they had no arguments on who to tell last.

Ziva and Tony couldn't exactly communicate to each other - or even to themselves - what it was they feared most about telling Gibbs. Was it knowing that it would essentially make this almost more official than their baby? Was it knowing that perhaps his knowing would lead to the more official processes of HR...and the impact on their team? Whatever it was, it was definitely related to fear and they were more than happy to prolong that inevitable.

Ducky and Jimmy had to be told in tandem for a number of reasons, but it was mostly logic - it was easier to find them together. They also picked them first because they figured Ducky would be the most understanding and Jimmy's generally happy-go-lucky demeanor wouldn't have very hard feelings about not being told so soon. Rumor had it that they were a part of the original Team Tiva, back in Abby's scheming days to play matchmaker, so that was also in their favor to be at the top of the list.

Because it seemed too odd to strike up a conversation with Ducky and Jimmy at their usual autopsy spot, Ziva and Tony invited them to lunch.

After they had ordered, Ducky said, "Ziva and Tony, thank you for inviting me and Mr. Palmer out for this lunch. We do spend far too much time 'cooped up in' - as you so elegantly pointed out, Ziva."

Ziva laughed, "I believed I misspoke by saying 'scooped' up in, but your re-phrasing actually makes much more sense to me now."

Jimmy sipped some water, "I for one am glad to try out this restaurant. I have been meaning to stop in, but Dr. Mallard and I are always having to skip lunch to work."

Ducky nodded, "In our line of work, the dead surely can't wait - even at the expense of the rest of us still living."

Tony and Ziva glanced at each other, taking it as a sign.

"Well speaking of living things..." said Tony, glancing at Ziva. "There's some news we wanted to tell you two."

"Before everyone else," chimed in Ziva with Tony nodding.

"Oh?" asked Ducky. "Why what is it?"

Tony coughed and thought about all the different lines he had run through, trying to figure out the right one in this moment: "We're pregnant." "So...Ziva and I have been having a secret relationship and now there's a baby on the way." "Sorry we haven't told you..." Yet nothing seemed to be right.

Finally Ziva, with panicked eyes, spoke, "I'm...going to have a baby."

Ducky and Jimmy had the world's widest grins.

"Oh my God, Ziva, congratulations," said Jimmy, raising his glass of water.

"My dear Ziva, you are going to be such an excellent mother," Ducky followed.

Ziva turned to Tony and raised her eyebrows.

Tony took a deep breath and said, "Actually, the news is that *we're* going to have a baby."

Ducky and Jimmy's world's widest grins were now exchanged for the world's widest eyes, raised eyebrows, and gaping mouths.

"Oh," said Ducky finally. "I - I didn't want to pry about who the father was, but oh - oh my..."

"Well, Tony, that's - that's great," stammered Jimmy. "I didn't even know you two were..."

Ziva and Tony looked at each other with awkward expressions. They had both known this wasn't going to be easy, but they had hoped that Ducky and Jimmy were more enthusiastically happy than surprised. Granted, they were kind of springing a lot of news at once with the news of their offspring.

"Well, we didn't want our relationship to be office gossip, if you will," explained Ziva.

"Even though we do know that we can - and have been - office gossip," added Tony. He put his hand over Ziva's resting on the table. She smiled at him, giving his fingers a reassuring squeeze. "But given the circumstances, we couldn't - and didn't want to - keep things under wraps any longer."

Ducky and Jimmy's eyes looked at their hands and then looked back at them. Their expressions changed, suddenly almost realizing that this news was very real.

"I think this is very exciting news," said Jimmy. "And I am very happy for you two. I always thought you guys would make a lovely couple."

Ziva smiled, "Why thank you Jimmy."

"Oh I'm not going to let Mr. Palmer take all the credit in that thought process," added in Ducky. "I have always thought the same myself about you too. I apologize if my enthusiasm seems a bit slight at the moment, but I am a bit overwhelmed by so much good news all at once. How far along are you, Ziva? I take it you are in good health?"

"Oh, I'm a couple of months along. I didn't want to tell Tony until I was quite sure and then we didn't want to tell you so soon," she replied. "And yes, my doctor tells me I am doing perfectly fine."

"Of course," said Ducky. "I'm surprised I didn't expect this all before - you are positively glowing, my dear."

"Any thoughts yet on names?" asked Jimmy as he began to eat his salad. "You know James is a pretty good name."

Tony laughed, "Well we haven't talked that far into things."

"Yes, though I am sure Tony and I both have our ideas on the matter," said Ziva. "But we agreed that we wouldn't discuss things until we found out the gender of the baby - so we have plenty of time to think about it."

"I will add in 'Donald' to the list of possibilities myself - or even Ducky as a nickname," said Ducky. "Though I'm sure Gibbs might be a bit more entitled to some honoring of names than either of us, Jimmy."

"Yes, well, about that - we haven't told him yet," said Tony cutting into his steak. "We wanted to - save the best for last."

Jimmy and Ducky looked at each other knowingly.

Ducky added, "Frightened of the outcome from that conversation, I take it?"

Ziva and Tony both said without hesitation, "Yes."

"Well we won't say anything," said Jimmy. "Promise." He thought for a moment before adding, "I'm not sure what might be more scary though - telling Gibbs or telling Abby. You know, she was pretty much President of the Tiva Fan Club."

Ziva sighed, "Tiva..."

"Hey, at least it's mostly your name," said Tony. "It could have been Zinozzo or Zony."

"You know, there are some parents who combine their names to create a unique name for a child," said Ducky.

"No," laughed Ziva. "We are not having a Tiva, Zinozzo, or Zony on the list."

"Oh come on, Ziva," joked Tony. "Zinozzo? Has a nice ring to it."

The rest of the lunch was spent making up terrible names for their future baby. In the midst of it all, Tony and Ziva were silently relieved that this had gone so well and both were very satisfied that they had chosen to tell Ducky and Jimmy first. It was a good way to ease into the situation. Yet, they both knew it was just the beginning and they were nowhere near the end of their announcement list.

-  
End of Chapter 3! Next up? McGee. Feedback welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4 - McGee

**Chapter Four: McGee**

After arriving back from lunch with Jimmy and Ducky, Ziva and Tony had a brief conversation in the breakroom. Ziva had gone for a cup of water and Tony poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the assist," said Tony, knowing full well he had dropped the ball earlier.

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" she asked taking a sip of water.

"I just - I didn't know where to start," said Tony. "I'm not doing a very good job about all of this. I'm sorry."

"Well," she sighed. "I am also the one that began the news with 'I'...which I'm sorry for..."

"This is more difficult than I thought," he replied.

"What's more difficult?"

Ziva and Tony looked up to see McGee walk into the room.

"Um, nothing," said Tony with an awkward smile. But he also saw it as a possible window, "So, McGoob, any dinner plans?"

McGee raised his eyebrows, "Well, actually, no. Is there something going on?"

"Well I just convinced Ziva here to grab some pizza tonight and catch a movie at my place. Just got a new Blu-Ray copy of 'The Man Who Knew Too Much' - classic Jimmy Stewart! You want to join us - take advantage of all that work you did on my TV audio and video system?"

"Actually, that sounds like fun," said McGee. "Why not? Should we ask anyone else?"

Ziva chimed in and lied, "Oh no, I've been asking around and people seem a bit busy."

McGee nodded, "Okay. So what time should I be at your place?"

"I think 7 sounds pretty sensible?" said Tony.

"Okay," said McGee with a smile. "I'll meet you guys at 7."

McGee left with a cup of water and Ziva and Tony stood standing in the breakroom for awhile.

"So...I'll try not to mess this one up," said Tony.

Ziva said, "If you say so, Tony."

"At least I'll be in the comfort of my own home - that should give my nerves home court advantage right?"

Ziva smiled and patted his arm, "We'll be fine..no matter what happens."

They shared one lingering look before heading back into their lives.

* * *

"McGee, glad you could make it," said Tony a little too enthusiastically when he opened the door.

"I also brought over some wine," said McGee, handing Tony over a bottle.

"Thanks," he said. "This should go well with the pizza. We picked it up on the way over."

"We?" asked McGee.

"Um...my car is in the shop," said Ziva. "Tony gave me a ride this morning." The truth was that she had spent Sunday night over at Tony's, but that wasn't the best way to introduce their news.

"When is her car not in the shop?" said Tony under his breath, half speaking to be supportive of the cover story and half being pretty honest.

"I heard that," said Ziva, hitting him on his arm.

They gathered around Tony's dining table enjoying salad and pizza.

"Oh yeah, that wine," said Tony. He grabbed two glasses from his kitchen shelf.

"You're not having any, Ziva?" asked McGee as Tony poured him a glass.

"Oh I'm..." began Ziva thinking of what she could say that wouldn't be seen as an outright lie in the next few minutes, that seemed to add on to all these lies the past two years. The plan was to tell McGee after dinner and before watching the movie...if they got to that part depending on McGee's reaction.

Tony poured himself a glass and set the bottle down. He wasn't going to drop the ball this time.

"McGee, Ziva shouldn't have anything to drink of the alcoholic variety."

"But why? Are you on some kind of medication...?" McGee began. He looked at his partners, at Ziva's averting eyes. There were plenty of reasons why Ziva couldn't drink. Medication had been the first thing he had thought about, followed by that she might have been feeling well, but there was something about Ziva and Tony that made this seem like a bigger deal than any of those reasons...so it had to be a big deal. "Ziva, are you...no...Ziva...?"

Tony and Ziva glanced at each other.

"Ziva is in a particular condition, Probie..." Tony began.

Ziva rolled her eyes knowing that she might as well say it, "McGee, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God, Ziva!" said McGee grinning. "Congratulations. How far along are you? Was this dinner thing just to tell me?"

"Yes, a couple of months," she nodded. "I'm sorry we sprung this on you, but - um - there isn't that many ways to bring up this conversation."

McGee blinked and paused, catching the 'we' in her sentence. There were many reasons why she might say 'we', one being that perhaps she had enlisted Tony to help her tell people the news. This didn't seem like the case either.

"We...?" he repeated before looking over at Tony. "Tony...are you...does this mean...?" He leaned back on his chair, "Oh my God."

After a few moments of silence, Tony said, "You okay, McGee?"

"I - I don't know what to say. How...how long has this been going on?"

"Awhile," he said, glancing over at Ziva. They had been right - vague was better.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, the last time there was office gossip about us, it was a bit...out of our control," said Tony. "When things happened, we kind of just wanted it to be about us." He put his hand over Ziva's.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier McGee. It's not that we wouldn't have trusted you," said Ziva. "It's just that you know it can all blow up."

He nodded, "Rule #12 too. Wow...and here I was expecting pizza and a movie."

"There's plenty of pizza and there's a movie waiting," said Tony. "That hasn't changed."

"No, but everything kind of has - hasn't it?" McGee replied. "Especially for you two?"

Ziva smiled, "I don't think you need to remind me and Tony that part of it at all."

Tony looked at McGee thoughtfully and said, "You want to see something?"

"What?"

Tony stood up to take a frame from where he and Ziva had hidden it quickly before McGee arrived, "Well, so long as Ziva doesn't mind?"

He looked at her and Ziva, recognizing it, shook her head, "No, not at all."

McGee sat confused until Tony handed him the frame, "Is this? Oh my God..." He sat looking at a picture of the ultrasound with his trademark wide grin, "This is - this is really happening." He said honestly, "This is all kind of amazing."

"Probie, I'm sorry we sprung all of this on you and we know it's a lot to take in all at once," said Tony.

"Tony, the most important thing is that you guys are happy about everything, right?"

"If it wasn't for all this needing to tell people - and even with it - " said Tony who somehow found himself oddly at a loss for words. So he ended up with, "Yes."

"Very much so, McGee," Ziva replied simply.

He handed the frame back to to Tony who set it on its unhidden place on the coffee table. As they began to serve themselves pizza, McGee shook his head, "So, Tiva...huh...?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Why must we be haunted by this nickname?"

"I'd blame Abby for that one, Ziva," said McGee. "She was the president of the fan club...oh wait...does she know yet?"

"No," said Tony. "We're going to tell her next...just weren't sure exactly how that one is going to go..."

"Well, it's Abby, she's going to be thrilled," said McGee.

"Yes, but as our biggest supporter, we feel that she might feel a bit - slighted - about being left out of the part where we've been together," explained Ziva.

"Oh come on, it's Abby," said McGee. He paused and then realized his ex-girlfriend's sugary sweetness could have a bit of an edge, "If there is anything, it wouldn't last long."

"We weren't sure if we might need to enlist your help in telling her," said Tony.

He laughed, "What could I possible do?"

"Make her feel better if she's upset? Be there when she needs to ramble to someone that isn't us?" asked Ziva thoughtfully.

"You know, whatever Abby might feeling, I bet if you showed her that ultrasound, everything else will just go away. Imagine - Aunt Abby?" said McGee.

Ziva and Tony laughed. If there was anyone in the world who could be the picture perfect image of a spoiling Aunt, that person would probably be Abby Sciuto.

"But of course, I'll be there for you guys if you need me," said McGee. "I just kind of wish you'd told all of us about you two earlier. I mean, this is sort of a lot to absorb - you two and...a baby. Does anyone else know?"

"We did a practice run on Ducky and Jimmy at lunch," said Tony.

"Not to categorize them so lightly," Ziva quickly emphasized. "We just figured they would be the easiest to tell first without major team impact and implications."

"You mean, not Gibbs," said McGee. "Who...I take it doesn't know yet?"

"Nope," said Tony.

"Not at all," said Ziva.

"Oh, I'm not going to be there for that one," said McGee. He would love to know the outcome and watch the entire thing unfold like a television show, but he knew better than to want to be in the same room as it happening.

"I don't blame you, Probie," said Tony who's brain did not want to think about that yet.

"So...were you guys ever planning on telling us?" asked McGee eventually.

"What do you mean?" asked Ziva.

"I mean, well the baby would have made things pretty obvious so I understand us knowing now, but you two - without the baby - would you have ever said anything?"

Tony and Ziva glanced at each other. It was something they talked about every once in awhile...it used to be more frequently, but in the last year or so it was a sporadic conversation. They liked everyone not knowing...not asking or watching or wondering... Still it was difficult not letting everyone else in.

"I think so," said Tony. "I mean, especially once we were pretty sure this was...it."

Ziva raised her eyebrows. She knew that he wasn't going anywhere, but she hadn't been actually told with words that he was this sure about them as much as she felt she was.

McGee smiled, "I don't know how you guys could have hidden this for so long. We must have all had blinders on. You guys are just..."

"What?" asked Tony.

"Totally in love with each other," McGee summed up. Something about that statement, made Ziva and Tony turn a little red and reveal almost bashful smiles. This was the first time anyone had confronted them about that. McGee didn't seem to notice and continued, "I guess Abby was right."

"What was she so right about?" asked Ziva.

"She once said that sometimes there are all these crazy things that have to happen for two people to collide and be colliding...and I look back on so many things that had to happen for you two to happen. Abby tried to do all this scheming to get you guys together, but I don't think she needed to. I told her that if it was meant to be, you two would find your way there...and well, here you guys are."

"...and then some," said Tony.

"So...thoughts on names?" said McGee after taking a bite of pizza.

"Let me guess, probie, you think Timothy or Tim would be a lovely addition to the list?" said Tony.

He laughed, "How did you know?"

"We're beginning to see a trend..." said Ziva as she explained Zony and Zinozzo from the conversation earlier.

McGee laughed, "This only supports my case. Timothy or Tim is a much better alternative!"

As they sat talking and eating dinner, Ziva thought about the next conversation, the one with Abby. All this worry about Abby and this acknowledgment that she would be a great Aunt who would spoil this child rotten regardless, Ziva thought it was amusing that they didn't state the other obvious. Sitting here in the room, future Uncle Tim would be exactly the spoiling same.

Sitting there, Ziva felt very amused as she watched McGee and Tony banter about how Tony would handle having a daughter as opposed to a son. She wondered how much her amusement was because it was nice that McGee knew or that she and Tony were all the more closer to letting go of their biggest secrets.

It scared her more than she wanted to admit. She wondered what that change would mean to her and Tony, if they would just tuck it away in all the chaos and change that was bound to happen with the arrival of their child.

She thought about her unintentional implications of her "David-Dinozzo" joke at the doctor's office. Was that in the cards too? If someone had told her three years ago that all of this would happen, she would have said they were joking. But here she was very much pregnant - and McGee was right - totally in love with Anthony Dinozzo.

* * *

End of Chapter! Next up, Abby! Feedback welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5 - Abby

**Chapter Five: Abby**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was so much fun to write. Hope you guys enjoy it too!

* * *

It would be a few more days until they were able to schedule a time to tell Abby, who had a number of plans that week.

"Sorry, I'm just swamped with work and then I made all these promises to the Sisters and my brother and some colleagues in forensics..." said Abby when Ziva approached her about grabbing weekend brunch. She was typing frantically, her pigtails bouncing up and down.

"Oh we understand, Abby," said Ziva as she stood in her lab. Tony and McGee were in the bullpen finishing up paperwork for a case. "We just thought it would be good to spend some time out of the office, especially since we wrapped up this last case."

"Oh I understand completely Ziva," she nodded as she finished typing up something on her computer. She looked around quickly and then pulled a remote control out that immediately closed the main door to the lab.

Ziva looked around, confused, "Abby? What's going on?"

"When were you going to tell me?" she demanded.

"When was I going to tell you...what?" asked Ziva, even though she had a pretty good feeling what it was. Well, actually, *which one* of the what she was supposed to tell is where she wasn't quite sure.

"The fact that you're..." She lowered her voice and then hesitated to find the appropriate word, "...with child?" She frowned, "Hmm...that sounded way better and less archaic in my head."

"Oh. That."

Abby raised her eyebrows, "So you are!"

Ziva took a deep breath and said calmly, "Yes, yes I am."

"Oh my God, I'm going to be an Aunt," said Abby throwing her arms around Ziva for a tight hug. She moved away suddenly, "Hugs are fine, right?"

Ziva laughed, "Yes, hugs are fine. Even Abby-size ones. So...how did you know?"

"Well I was like 95% sure a couple of weeks ago because you were - " she threw her hands up in quotes "'coming down with the stomach flu' but it didn't really seem like you were coming down with the flu because it had this strange consistent pattern. And then I was in the middle of all the forensic evidence for that Hastings Case with the love triangle madness, waiting for the mass spectrometer to do its thing, and then it sort of just hit me." She paused to breath and then continued, "And I was like 'No way!' And I wasn't sure if you were sure about it and I know it's not really a good idea to tell people too early in the first trimester, so I didn't want pry just in case I was wrong and you weren't or you were just waiting to tell me - us - when you were ready."

Ziva nodded, glad that her morning sickness days seem to be behind her. "Of course I couldn't hide something like this from you. I was just waiting for a good time to say something."

"...and don't get me wrong,I would have waited to hear from you, but all this asking me to brunch and stuff with the guys I figured was you ready to tell us. And I didn't want to hold you back from telling them just because I was super busy and committed to all these other plans," she added.

"Oh," said Ziva. "Well actually, Abby, Tony and McGee already know."

She watched as Abby's face fell a little before it brightened up a bit, "Of course...you were probably wanting to know their perspective on being a single mom and how to deal with the guy...whether you should tell him. Don't worry though, Ziva, this baby is NCIS family and we got this." Abby became less assertive and said comfortingly with a less aggressive hug, "I know you haven't been seeing anyone and I figured that was also why you didn't say anything, so I was also holding off on Abby confronting until now. Tell me the truth, Ziva, is he just a no-good loser one-time sperm donor?"

A million thoughts were running through Ziva's mind. She prided herself on being a strong woman and knew that if she had been in the position that Abby was describing, she would be okay, but having someone there meant she felt loved and less worried - ready even though she knew that no one could ever be ready for this. And she knew who exactly she needed by her side at this moment and he was certainly not a no-good loser one-time sperm donor.

"Abby, there was a reason I wanted to tell you with Tony and McGee. Perhaps, if you don't mind the lack of formality, we should ask if they had time to join us."

Abby blinked and said, "Of course. I'll just call them."

"McGee?" said Abby. She talked briefly to him about coming down to the lab, mentioning that Ziva was there. "Okay, see you soon." She put the phone down and looked at Ziva, "They're coming down."

"Okay," said Ziva, who stood there awkwardly. This was definitely not how she pictured telling Abby. After awhile she said, "Perhaps you should make sure the door to the lab is not shut?"

"Oh - oh yeah," said Abby pressing a button on the remote and the door opened.

A few minutes later, Tony and McGee arrived and the remote was pressed again, slamming the door shut.

McGee and Tony looked behind them at the door suspiciously, standing straight and stiff as they walked in.

"What's this about?" said Tony, standing next to Ziva.

Abby shrugged, "Ziva said you guys needed to be here for her announcement..." At their raised eyebrows, she continued, "Which I already know about..."

"...except for the..." said Ziva. "How did you put it, Abby, 'no-good loser one-time sperm donor'?" Ziva glanced at Tony and McGee tried not to laugh.

"Ahh...that part of the announcement," said Tony.

"Well?" said Abby. "Do you guys know? Is that why we all have to be here because Ziva wants to do some Maury Povich 'who's the baby daddy' reveal?" She paused, "McGee?!"

"It's not me," McGee said defensively. Before he could help himself, he said, "It's Tony." He winced, "Sorry guys."

Abby's jaw dropped.

Tony raised his hand slowly, "No good loser sperm donor...standing right here."

Ziva, feeling guilty for the categorization, took his unraised hand into hers and said, "This - me and Tony - was a part of why we wanted to tell you in a nice setting." She looked around the lab, "This wasn't how we pictured telling you, but the news is happy, either way...yes?"

Abby stood with her jaw dropped, trying to formulate words. But then she walked over to hug them both wordlessly, "Oh my God, yes, this is wonderful news. How long has this been going on?"

Tony looked at Ziva and said, "Awhile. We were meaning to tell you guys about us, but then little 'us' decided to speed things up a bit."

"I don't care how long," said Abby. "This is the best news ever! Two of my favorite people having a person. Based on both of your genes, that little person is going to be amazing! I'm going to buy every cute little baby thing in sight!"

Ziva smiled, but she knew they weren't quite done with announcements yet. "Abby, you might want to hold off on the excitement. We still need to let Gibbs know."

"Oh," said Abby. She made a face, "Good luck."

Tony laughed uncomfortably, "Yeah. We'll need it."

Ziva exhaled and said, "Speaking of Gibbs, I'm sure he might be wondering where we all are. And I know you are busy as well, Abby, so we should also leave you alone."

"Right," said Tony as Ziva led him out of the lab. Abby pressed the button on the remote to open the door.

Hearing the elevator door open and shut, McGee knew that they had left him behind intentionally.

"You okay Abbs?" he asked, observing her contemplating face.

She looked up at him with a giant smile and he sighed.

Immediately, they high-fived.

"OTP! My OTP is beyond canon!" said Abby dancing around while McGee shook his head and continued laughing.

After the celebratory dance was over, he asked, "How long have you known?"

"The baby part was all new up until a few weeks ago when I got suspicious. Everything else? At least a year, but I think it's been more," she said. She looked at him suspiciously, "How long have YOU known?"

"About a year," he admitted. "I didn't tell them that. It would have overshadowed the whole baby news. But, really, you have to have blinders on, not to see how much those two are in love with each other."

"And to think, McGee, once upon a time you were not a believer," said Abby.

He smiled softly and said, "A very wise forensic specialist showed me the light and, ever since, there really was no looking back."

"Aww, McGee," she replied giving him a hug.

"I should get back to the bullpen," he said. As he walked out, he said, "Can't wait to see what GIF you're going to put on your tumblr, Abbs."

"What do you think I'm doing now?" she called out as she gleefully turned back to her computer.

* * *

End Chapter! Feedback appreciated! Up next? Gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6 - Gibbs

**Chapter Six: Gibbs**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for all the love and feedback on the Abby Chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

"One-time no good sperm donor?" said Tony as he got into the car.

Ziva shook her head, "Are you still going on about that? It's certainly not true." There was a suggestive tone in her voice that reminded Tony of their roots: their bantering ways, their sexually suggestive conversations.

Their dynamic was often emphasized - if not overemphasized - around people they knew, but that also often meant that by the time they managed to be alone they were a bit exhausted of pretending how much they didn't get along. And the sexual tension that came from unresolved feelings was far different from the sexual tension that came with the relationship they had created that resolved some of that tension. But still there it was - always was - the natural way that they played off of what each other said, the dance that somehow kept on going.

He sighed, "I know it's not true." His eyebrows raised momentarily as he gave her a knowingly look. "But given the situation - when people find out about you being pregnant first - they label me as a deadbeat before we can even get to telling them about us."

"But once they find out it's you, they realize that they are wrong. Isn't that the most important thing?"

"I just - I just always thought that when I would have a kid, during this part of it, I would walk around as the proudest would-be parent in the world. I'd be like a walking around like a Hallmark card with an obnoxious audio recording."

Ziva laughed and couldn't help but say, "Some might argue, Tony, that perhaps you already do that in general."

"Thank you," he said. "And here I thought you liked me."

She shrugged and gave him a sideways grin, "A little bit."

"A little?" he said as he started the car. "I'm going to have to remember that." As they drove along in silence for a few minutes he said suddenly, "I miss this."

"What?"

"You. Me. Just joking around in our suggestive ways," he said.

"I didn't realize that went away to be missed."

"No," he said, "but with all these announcements, you have to admit it hasn't exactly been a wonderful week of classic Tiva."

She hated that nickname, but she had to laugh, "True...but we'll be done soon enough."

As they drove to their destination, Tony knew what she said was also true.

* * *

Gibbs was working on yet another project in his basement. Dressed in a Navy sweatshirt and jeans, he had been sanding wood for about twenty minutes before he abruptly stopped and pulled two glass jars from a drawer and a bottle of scotch.

He wiped the glasses down, "You guys can come out now. Doubt you're here to help me out."

Ziva crept out from the shadows of the basement with Tony not too far behind her.

Gibbs filled two glasses half-way before handing one over to Tony: "I'd pour you a glass, Ziva, but under the circumstances it's probably not a good idea."

"Thanks, Boss," said Tony, raising his glass and meeting his boss' eyes - warm and deep, almost to the extent of being expressionless but that was only if you didn't know him well.

"So, um, how long have you known?" asked Ziva. She was feeling awkward, her hands clenched together in front of her. She suddenly felt as if she was some teenage daughter instead of a grown woman in a secure - albeit, recently secret - relationship.

"Ziva, when a woman is pregnant, you can tell," he said, leaning against the work table. "Especially the ones that are generally the most guarded about everything in life."

Ziva thought about what he had to say, thinking about how her behavior must have changed these last couple months. She knew she was more guarded, protective somehow without really thinking. But at the same time, she was always thinking...always cautious of her child developing inside her.

"And how long have you known about...us?" asked Tony.

Gibbs let out a laugh, "I'm surprised anyone was fooled that day you guys created that shouting match with each other in the office a few years back."

Ziva and Tony's eyes widened with similar statements of "You've known this entire time?!"

Gibbs gave them a sly sideways grin as he finished his drink.

"But why didn't you say anything?" asked Ziva. A part of her felt relieved that Gibbs apparently knew this entire time (of course he would), but a part of her was also very confused and wished she could have a drink too.

Tony took another swig of his drink and added on, "What about Rule #12?"

It was the Rule that had lingered over their heads, that carried with it the implications that carried their continuing silence: Never date a co-worker.

"Rule #18," said Gibbs simply.

"It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission?" recited Tony who had spent countless hours remembering Gibbs' rules.

"I figured if it was all a mistake, that'd be the end of it. You two are too dedicated to the team to make that decision lightly - especially after everything we've gone through these past few years."

"So, Boss, what happens now?" asked Tony.

"Well given Ziva's condition, she'll have to be out of active field duty - how this all works as a team, I'm not sure what HR or the Director will say."

"But what do you think? asked Ziva.

"I don't know. You haven't let it get in the way of our work, but this can change everything - it can even change what you two might want from this," he said. There was wisdom in his voice but he wasn't telling them anything they hadn't thought of before.

They knew he was right - as always. It was in the back of their minds what this might mean. Now, having told their closest NCIS friends, the biggest surprise of all was everything that was to come.

* * *

End of Chapter. Feedback welcome! Next up - Leon Vance!


	7. Chapter 7 - Decisions & Revisions

**Chapter Seven: Decisions and Revisions**  
by Taygeta

* * *

**Author's Note:** For those asking, the argument that Gibbs mentioned in Chapter 6 is a reference in the story that precedes this one, called "Tiva".

* * *

Gibbs gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek and Tony a firm handshake followed by a hug. They left his house both feeling older and different.

In Ziva's apartment later, they sat silently with Ziva leaning her head on Tony's shoulder and his hand stroking the top of her head.

Finally Tony spoke, "Well...that happened."

Ziva smiled and gave a slight laugh, "I cannot believe he knew the entire time."

"Well...can you?" asked Tony reaching out for her hand. "I mean...'not' believe it. Gibbs sees all and knows all..."

"I know what you mean. I suppose we should have figured that he did know, but I just thought he would have brought it up by now."

"We made it a priority that this not change our work relationship and maybe that's why he let it slide?" said Tony. "Pretty sure Vance isn't going to let it slide."

"You know we won't be able to work together anymore," said Ziva finally expressing what was looming in the back of both their minds, a knowledge that remained understood but silent while they had talked to Gibbs.

Tony nodded, "I don't think anyone else has thought about that yet aside from Gibbs. They're so excited about us and about the baby...but everything has to change now." He took a deep breath and then looked at her squarely, "The most important question is...what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, once the baby is here, how would we - ideally - want things to be? Like should I take a desk job...?"

Ziva raised her eyebrows, surprised, "You'd do that?"

His eyes turned away, "I've - I've been thinking about it. It's safer - it'd mean I'd have more chance to be around, more regular hours..."

"Tony, you hate paperwork," said Ziva simply. "McGee and I know given how often you have tried to get us to fill out your paperwork."

"Well yeah, but..."

"Would you _want_to do that?" she asked. "What you want is important too, you know, Tony."

His eyes returned to her, "Not as important as it used to be."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek lightly, "But still important and I don't want you do something that will make you unhappy, that will make you regretful. The sadness of doing something you don't want to do takes away from the happiness of life too. Our jobs are important, Tony. Sometimes I think you know that better than I do."

"And what about you? What do you want to do?"

Ziva had been contemplating decisions. She had thought about what it would be like to stay on as an agent, but also about what it would be like to move on to another position, one that would give her more time to be a mom. She was struggling with all the possibilities, fully believing that women could "have it all" but very conscious that it always was with a cost.

Everything has a cost.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I've been thinking about - that maybe I should transfer, take a desk job."

"Imagine?" said Tony. "You *and* me with desk jobs?" A thought popped into Tony's head and he laughed, explaining, "You'll be sitting there and some guy tries to break into the office and you'd probably take them down with a piece of paper or an envelope opener. I'd hit them over the head with the lamp...I'm scrappy that way."

"What's so funny?" asked Ziva. "I could do those things."

"Oh...I know," said Tony with a smile. "You are my ninja."

Ziva laughed, "Unfortunately, no amount of assassination skills can answer these questions."

...and unfortunately, these were the same questions that Leon Vance had.

Ziva and Tony had just left his office after a somewhat tense yet congratulatory conversation. Leon sat at his desk reflecting about the conversation in the silence, and he couldn't help but be amused.

They had asked if they could talk to him, scheduling a meeting through his secretary. It was an obvious red flag. There were only so many things that they might want to tell him...together.

Leon had always suspected that there might have been something between Ziva David and Tony Dinozzo. There was always this chemistry about them that made them a good team. He often saw how Gibbs used that energy to his advantage, often sending them off as a team. He knew firsthand, after Rivkin and Ziva's temporary departure from NCIS back to Mossad, how much Tony cared about Ziva. But he also knew that despite risking everything for her, Tony probably had no idea how much he really cared. Or at least, probably could not yet admit it to himself.

Despite all of this background knowledge, Leon hadn't expected the exact news he just received.

"Director Vance..." Tony began after they all sat down. It was a tone of voice that made Leon knew he was going to get an earful before Tony actually got to the point.

Ziva apparently knew it too because the next thing Leon and Tony knew she said rather plainly, "We're pregnant."

Tony and Leon looked at Ziva with silent, sudden looks.

"Is that not the correct phrase - even though it is just I that is actually pregnant?" she asked.

After a moment Leon said, "Only if you mean that you and Dinozzo here are having a baby."

"That is correct," she replied.

Leon leaned back against his chair in thought for a moment, before leaning forward, "You...and Dinozzo?"

"Um...'and Dinozzo' is sitting here..." said Tony. With Leon's stern look, he added, "...sir."

Leon then smiled and said, "Well congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you, sir," said Ziva with Tony echoing the same. They both looked at him suspiciously, knowing that there was more to come.

And there was.

Leon took a moment before saying, "And while I am very happy for you two - that all being said - I do not need to know the circumstances of your relationship, Agents Dinozzo and David - I am sure that it was and is against a number of protocols. Knowing you two, somehow, I highly doubt that the circumstances were...isolated." He saw Tony and Ziva diverting their eyes, confirming that this was more than likely. "But what I do need to know is how you two see your roles at NCIS evolving - even if just temporarily - given the *current* circumstances."

"Well, I assume I should be removed from active field duty," began Ziva.

Leon nodded slowly.

"...and we're pretty sure it wouldn't be very ideal for us to work together anymore," said Tony.

"Well, the details of that will take awhile to figure out," said Leon. "But, long term, I'm afraid that that will be true. I will talk to Gibbs on how to deal with this shift in overall team structure...that is...if you two are considering on continuing your positions as agents. These things, understandably, do change people."

At their silence, he knew these questions were on their minds.

He glanced over at Tony knowingly, "Thinking desk job?"

Reluctantly, Tony said, "Maybe."

"You too?" he asked, looking at Ziva.

"Maybe," she echoed.

He tried not to visualize then the idea of Ziva David and Tony Dinozzo in desk jobs. Alone in his office, rewinding the conversation in his mind, he let himself have a chuckle. He'd be more worried that Ziva David go stir crazy and stab the desk with an envelope opener and Tony would be burning more hours on an unauthorized game downloaded on his computer. But he didn't express these thoughts to them. These were decisions he knew they could only make on their own.

"Well then, I suggest that you two figure those details out and we can see what your options are - what positions and teams might be available for you to work with."

They nodded.

"Well enough of all that," said Leon leaning back against his chair. "A baby, huh? Excited?"

Ziva and Tony smiled in a way that only parents and parents-to-be could express.

The somewhat tense meeting dissolved into a friendly conversation about babies and baby names. Leon told them a story about when his first child had been born, he had to rush from the office to the hospital.

"Back then I could only afford cheap dress shoes and I nearly fell flat on my face before meeting my first child," laughed Leon.

"Well, Tony, isn't exactly known for his cheap shoes," said Ziva with a chuckle.

"Hey," said Tony. "As the Director has pointed out, I am reducing my likelihood of falling flat on my face running through hospitals."

Leon raised his eyebrows, "I don't know, Agent Dinozzo, there are a lot of hazards in a hospital." He gave Ziva a glance and they both started laughing.

Before they left his office, Leon reminded them, "Just remember there are decisions you two need to come up with..."

"Yes, sir," they both said before they left him.

Leon couldn't help but remember what it was like when his wife was pregnant with their children - the anxiety, the excitement. He knew they were in for a long and wonderful journey and envied them a little, missing the days when he could hold his children so protectively in his arms.

They were growing up so fast.

And he wondered what Gibbs must be thinking because, in so many ways, his children were growing up too and one would undoubtedly have to leave the nest.

* * *

End of Chapter! Feedback appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8 - Memories

**Chapter Eight: Memories  
**By Taygeta

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been a bit preoccupied with "Gone (and Swept Away)"! :)

* * *

Tony walked into Ziva's apartment and found her sitting in the dark. She looked up at him and he could tell from her eyes that she had obviously been crying.

"Ziva? Are you okay? Is the baby - " he rushed in, almost forgetting to close the door behind him.

She shook her head quickly, "I am fine. The baby is fine. I am just..."

He turned on the light and saw Ziva's few family photos around her. There were images of Ari and Tali and Eli. There were photos of Ziva as a little girl. He had seen these before on nights that Ziva got nostalgic or was reminded of some far-off memory that was best told with a photo.

He sat down next to her, meeting her eyes. He reached out to take her hand into his and gave it a gentle kiss.

"You're just...what?"

"Your father called today - asking about how I was feeling and it was wonderful talking to him. He was so happy and talking to me about buying out all these toy stores in New York. He was telling me about how he didn't believe in gender-implied toys...he had been reading about how damaging it was for children to associate gender with toys."

"MY dad? Reading about gender neutral toys?"

At his expression she smiled, "Yes. It was very...cute."

"So I can't help but think that that wasn't what caused you to cry?" he observed, reaching out wipe her face slightly with thumb. "So what happened next?"

"I just - I just thought of my own family. How...how..." He watched as her lower lip quivered. It broke his heart.

She reached out to him and he leaned back, holding her and rocking her gently in his arms.

"Tony...I just - I just felt so alone."

He whispered in her ear, "I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

"I know. I just - how will our child ever know of my parents and sister and brother...? How will I ever be able to explain people she or he will never meet?"

"You'll be able to do it. I'll do my best to help. He'll know that your father was a proud man and that he loved you so very much. We can talk about how much he didn't like me and that I grew on him..." He could feel Ziva smile and looked down to look at her. "What?"

"Did he now?"

"Oh yeah...totally." He looked at her for a moment before saying, "Actually, we talked before he passed away."

Ziva frowned, "What? You never told me...?"

"It was six months in. It was still kind of early," he said. "But of course your dad knew. He knew long before you made that long distance phone call to tell him officially about us."

"What did he say?"

"The first words were burned into my memory: 'Break her heart and I will kill you.'"

Ziva contemplated the words, "He has said worse of other men."

"Which ones?" asked Tony a bit defensively.

She opened her mouth to speak and then patted his chest, "None that mattered."

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said. "And of course smart-alecky me then said, 'I think she can take care of that herself'."

"That may be one of the nicest things you've ever said about me."

"I know you so well, darling," said Tony.

"My little hairy butt," said Ziva referencing their time undercover as married assassins.

"Never call me that in front of Junior," he said. She smiled neither confirming or denying that she would. "Anyway...we talked for awhile. He told me that he might not show it all the time, but you were all he had and he knew that you would never have been with me if it was 'merely nothing'. So he had resigned himself to accept it, but wanted me to know that he knew and to 'watch out'. Or in other words, he wanted me to know how much he loved you Ziva."

"I never got to..." she leaned her head back against his chest.

He brushed her hair from her face, "He knew."

"I know," she replied. "But it will never be enough..."

"Promise me something, Ziva?" he whispered into her hair.

"Yes?" she said.

"That we will always tell little Tony or little Ziva that we love him or her? That we will say it all the time? I don't think my family ever said it enough. I didn't tell my mom when she died either. I mean, I know she knew, but if only I had said it..."

She nodded, "Always." She looked at him for a long moment and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The room was silent as they held each other and then Tony reached out to a photo of Ziva with Ali and Tali.

"So...let's get our stories straight..." said Tony. "Tell me a story..."

Ziva looked at the photo and smiled, "This was taken on a very happy day..."

As he took in her voice and the story of the photo, Tony hoped for so many more stories to come even if they were just figuring this one out.

* * *

End of Chapter! Feedback appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9 - Guys Night Out

A Tiva Surprise  
Chapter Nine: Guys Night Out  
by Taygeta

* * *

Author's Note: I thought I'd write a nice conversation between McGee and Tony. Hope y'all like it!

* * *

McGee glanced over at Tony, who was checking his phone for the ten millionth time, while they were supposed to be having a guys night out at a nearby bar.

Ziva was out with Abby for a girls night.

"You think Ziva's looking at her phone all evening too?" he said.

Tony glanced up sheepishly, "Sorry, McGoob."

He laughed, "She's not even due in a few months. I don't even know how you're going to be then."

McGee watched as Tony's eyes widened.

"You know, it's really nice seeing this side of you, Tony."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You know, you're being responsible and thoughtful and...grown up. I hardly recognize you."

At McGee's words, Tony took a drink of his beer, "Wait until it's your turn, probie. We'll see who's laughing."

"I'm not laughing at you..." said McGee. "...at least not that much. I'll tell you one thing that hasn't changed."

"What?" said Tony eating a handful of peanuts.

"Your appetite and that it's Ziva that you're worried about." McGee looked at Tony carefully before adding, "It's always been her, huh?"

"I don't know, McGee. Maybe?"

McGee laughed, "Now I am laughing at you. You've always..."

"What? I've always what?" said Tony, feeling uneasy with being on this side of the conversation, when usually he was the one probing for details.

"Looked out for her...in a way that you didn't look out for anyone else."

"What - like you and Abby?" said Tony.

"I care about Abby a lot, but that is not a fair comparison," said McGee.

"Why? It's true."

"Abby and I did not carry on a relationship for two years and not tell anyone until someone got pregnant."

"Okay, fine - " began Tony. "Wait...how did you know how long Ziva and I have been together? Did everyone know?"

"We suspected."

"Why didn't any of you guys ask? Say anything?"

"Because - unlike you can sometimes be - we wanted to respect your privacy and figured you'd tell us when you were ready," he replied. "I mean, would you have wanted us to? It must have been pretty nice."

"I don't know. I think just being with her was nice," he admitted.

McGee grinned.

"What now?"

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you admit it."

"What?"

"That you're in love with her. I mean I've seen it and there are moments when I notice it, but to actually hear you say it - it's really nice to see this side of you, Tony."

"You keep on saying that. I thought we were having a guys night out. The boys - drinking beer and watching the big game!" Tony gestured over to the TV sets where a few games were going on, but nothing specific.

"Look I'll let up on this topic, but I just - I am curious about one thing."

"Fine. What?"

"You and Ziva...you guys thinking of getting married?"

"That is not one thing - that is a big thing."

"It's one big thing. Have you guys talked about it?"

"Kind of, but not really. And not to be all traditionalist, but I think that ball is in my court."

"And...?"

"And I know."

"You know...what?"

"That..." Tony sighed before admitting, "It's always been her. Even before the baby, I knew. And I don't think she's going anywhere, but in my head I just keep on thinking about Rule #8."

"'Never take anything for granted'?"

"I would never want to take her for granted..."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Think about it, more than I already do...?" said Tony. He hesitated, but then leaned in over his beer glass, "Okay, so while we're in sharing mode and being overly chatty, can I let you know something?"

McGee looked at Tony curiously, "Okay..."

"I may have my mother's engagement ring in my possession..."

"Tony, are you serious? When are you going to...?" began McGee.

Before he could finish, Tony added, "I've had it for six months. My dad's known about us for about a year and he gave it to me with a elbow/nudge/wink the last time I saw him. He told me that even when times were the hardest, he couldn't let himself sell my mother's wedding ring set. He said he couldn't give it to me when I was engaged to Wendy because he had a gut feeling that wasn't going to work out. So he saved it until about six months ago..."

"So, what's stopping you? You have a baby along the way...you have a ring... What's stopping you from asking the question?"

"I don't know how to do it. I have all these scripts in my head of classic romantic movie proposal moments and I had a pretty good go around the first time I had ever asked anyone to marry me, but with Ziva...none of those seemed to work. And I mean, should I do it? Like you said, she and I have a baby along the way. Maybe now isn't a good time."

McGee looked at Tony with raised eyebrows.

"What? Do I look like the crazy man I am right now?" With that he glanced at his phone again.

"Maybe I should just get you another drink."

"Maybe that's a good idea."

McGee signaled to the waitress for another round and then turned back to Tony.

"Look, I know that I get the easy job of being supportive, but you'll figure things out, Tony. You figured the hardest part out."

"And that is...?"

"Who you're supposed to be with. Take it from a guy still in the dating scene."

"Well...what about Abby?" said Tony, finally glad to turn the tables around.

"What about Abby?"

"You guys have this thing. You guys have always had this thing."

"And it is in the past."

Tony raised his eyebrows as he finished his glass beer, "If you say so, probie..."

"So you're adding matchmaker to your list of things to concern yourself about?"

"Just want to see you happy, McGoob," said Tony as the waitress dropped off two more glasses of beer.

"Are you happy, Tony?"

"You have no idea," he smiled.

McGee took a drink from his glass and said, "Somehow I think I do..."

* * *

End Chapter. Girls Night Out will be next!


	10. Chapter 10 - Girls Night Out

**Chapter Ten: Girls Night Out**  
by Taygeta

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the great feedback! Hope you all enjoy Ziva and Abby's girls night out!

* * *

"Abby, I do not think I have ever felt this pampered...ever," declared Ziva as she sat down on Abby's couch.

They had spent the last two hours after work at a spa that specialized in massages for pregnant women. They were now at Abby's place waiting for a casserole she had made to be warmed up in the oven.

"And I...get to be pampered by proxy. There's so much winning here," said Abby as she placed a glass of juice down on her coffee table for Ziva. "I added in sparkling cider since we can't have mimosas or anything."

Ziva laughed, "Oh Abby, that's sweet. You think of everything."

"A great forensic specialist always does!"

Ziva raised her glass, "To the best one there is."

Abby raised her glass as well, "And to the most gorgeous pregnant NCIS agent there ever was. I swear, Ziva, every time I see a woman walk by you in the office...they stare on in jealousy. You make pregnant look like a fashion spread."

"Oh stop," said Ziva. "I am bloated and I need to pee every thirty minutes...if I am lucky. I am kind of glad I am not on the field, or I would be looking for a bathroom all the time."

"Are you okay with not being out in the field?"

"Oh I miss it, especially when the team comes back in and I have to deal with more paperwork and research more than anything - but I understand," said Ziva who then patted her abdomen absently and affectionately.

"Aww..." said Abby who then added, "Ziva, I can't possibly express how excited I am to meet this baby!"

"If it's only a fraction of how excited Tony and I are - then I understand completely."

With the mention of Tony, Abby gave her trademark toothy red lipstick grin, "You and Tony...I'm so happy for you guys. I always thought that there was something there between you two and now...here you guys are! It is so awesome on so many levels!"

"Well thank you, Abby. I am - I am very happy," said Ziva, realizing as she said this that she really was happy.

"You sound so surprised?"

"There has been much - sadness - in my life that it is quite the change to find myself with so much happiness. I suppose I am a bit overwhelmed?"

"I'm just glad you're happy, Ziva. You deserve it!" She paused, "Speaking of happy things, there has been something I've been meaning to ask you though?"

"Yes?"

"You and Tony? With the baby along the way, I'm not exactly asking if you're gonna get married, but you guys are still living in separate apartments. Is there a...plan?"

"I suppose there should be," said Ziva.

"As in there isn't...?"

"We have talked about the future - we have talked about raising the baby together and staying together, but we have not quite breached the details in that topic."

"Is there a reason?"

"I believe it is the question of what it all might mean - living together, getting married? Are either of us ready for that? Does either of us want that? We can't even figure out what we want in our careers."

"What do you want?"

Ziva had found herself asking this very question the last few months. She hadn't still figured out the answer except for one thing, "I want this baby to happy and healthy."

"Spoken like a true and wonderful mother," said Abby. "But you didn't answer my question. What do you want? Would you want to marry Tony?"

She laughed, "Sometimes, Abby, it feels like we've been married for years."

Abby laughed, "Well...I wasn't going to point that out..."

"Truthfully, I can't imagine anyone else I would want to marry," said Ziva. "I just don't know if we are just rushing things because a little certain someone decided to make an appearance."

"You can't plan everything Ziva," said Abby. "Wait...why am I telling you this? I think you very obviously already know this."

"Oh, I do," said Ziva. "But what about you, Abby? Are you seeing anyone?"

"I went out with a couple of guys a few months ago, but it didn't really pan out. One was more in love with my tattoos than me and the other seemed to resent my intelligence."

"Oh, how terrible."

"Luckily I figured them out pretty early."

"Have you ever thought about trying again with McGee?"

Abby smiled and said, "I love McGee, but I think we had our shot."

"Well, he still seems especially jealous when you're seeing someone."

"He does not..."

"...in the same way, you get a bit jealous when you see that he's seeing someone or someone is interested in him."

"That is not true, Ziva."

"Oh is it not now? When that Israeli spy that hates Tony was working with us on a mission, I have never seen you look at another woman with such deadly eyes, Abby. It gave me chills and I am a trained assassin."

"I may not have liked her, but it wasn't about McGee."

"Sure, Abby...whatever you say..."

* * *

During their dinner, Abby found herself asking, "What do you think Tony wants?"

"Oh, that answer I know."

"And...?"

"Whatever I want," said Ziva with a grin.

"Oh you guys are *so* already married," said Abby.

Ziva laughed, but as her laughter subsided, she said, "Can I tell you something, Abby? In confidence?"

"Of course."

"I was looking around Tony's apartment for something I couldn't find at my apartment, so I thought I may have left it at his place. And I found..."

Abby's eyes widened.

"...I found a ring."

Abby's jaw dropped.

"It may be his mother's...It may be something he has always had...so I don't know if should expect anything, but..."

"But...?"

"I know what my answer would be."

"I know what your answer would be too," said Abby. "I'm just wondering - if he is going to ask - how is he going to do it? You know, Tony - Mr. Film-Cinema-Memory. Is he going to reference a film? Is he going to compile his favorite moments? Is he..."

"Abby...Abby..." said Ziva stopping her before she went too far with scenarios. "Many unknowns. Perhaps we should not try to guess."

"Can I at least hope he does ask?"

Ziva smiled, "Whatever makes you happy, Abby."

"Oh I think you're just saying that because it would make you happy," grinned Abby.

* * *

End Chapter! Is Tony going to ask? If he is, how is he going to do it?! I don't know yet...but you will soon! :)


	11. Chapter 11 - The Question

**Chapter Eleven: The Question**

By Taygeta

* * *

Author's Note: I'm pretty sure you know the question...

* * *

The question came out unexpectedly. There was no ring. There was no planned moment. Maybe it was romantic. Maybe it wasn't.

When it happened, Ziva thought that maybe it was all wrong.

They had started the day going grocery shopping, wandering through the aisles like they usually did - bickering about what Tony shouldn't eat. This generally involved junk food and reading labels where neither could pronounce any ingredients. If Tony could pronounce and they both knew most of the ingredients, it meant that they could buy it.

Once Tony blamed it on the fact that English wasn't Ziva's native language, and then Ziva asked him to pronounce something she just said in Farsi. He never brought up that point again.

"Okay...what does that say?" asked Ziva, pointing to tiny print on a box of cookies Tony was holding.

"Phos...Phe...um..." He frowned and then looked at her, "Shouldn't you be having crazy pregnancy cravings or something? Maybe I'm having them for you...?"

"I bought myself a box of these cookies. It has good ingredients and they're delicious."

"You get five of them...and it's five times more than this box," he said.

"I'm eating for two, but I am eating for two...well!" She then patted his abdomen and leaned in closer this face, "What's your excuse?"

In a past life, they would just separate mere inches from each other's faces. Tony was glad that this was not that past life. He leaned in, kissing her squarely, "I'm packing on the sympathy calories...what can I say?"

Ziva started to wheel the cart away, "I'd like to see what you come up with when I am not pregnant."

Tony took one last look at the box of cookies before frowning and putting it back.

"Tony..."

He looked up and saw Ziva give a resigning reach out of her hand for the box.

He smiled, "I love you."

"I know."

After grocery shopping, they took a walk in the park for as long as Ziva's back would let her and sat down for a quiet moment on a bunch. Tony felt Ziva lean her head on his shoulder and he smiled.

Quiet moments were rare and both relished in the moment.

"Tony?"

"Hmm...?"

"Do you mind if - if we are having a girl - that we name her after my sister?"

They had been avoiding the name talk until they found out the gender of the baby, so Tony thought this question a surprise.

"No. I think - I think that would be perfect actually," he said. "I was going to ask if you wanted to do that. Tali is a beautiful name."

Ziva smiled as she looked out into the distance of the park. There was a slight chill in the air from the winter season, but it was a beautiful day and she felt very warm bundled up with Tony holding her.

"She was a very beautiful person."

She felt Tony kiss the top of her head, "I don't doubt that. Then if we have a girl, she will be a beautiful baby with a beautiful name from an extraordinary person."

In this moment, Ziva had never felt so safe and happy and so without thinking she said, "Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course," his cheek was resting on the top of her head.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

End of Chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Answer

A Tiva Surprise  
Chapter Twelve: The Answer  
by Taygeta

* * *

Author's Note: This is short, but I felt like adding in this fluffy chapter to recover from Berlin. Hope it gives you happiness.

* * *

He looked at her for a long time.

She blinked, "It's okay if you say no. I understand - we have never talked seriously about where you stood on the idea or that you and I...that we should..."

Tony smiled, amused as she rambled on.

"Shh..." he said, pressing his fingers to her lips, silencing her rambling. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box.

She looked at him curiously as she took it into her hands. Opening it, she found herself slightly breathless at the gold and diamond ring seated in the velvet box.

"It's my mother's," said Tony as he pulled it out of the box. He looked at her and continued, "It's yours if you want it." She sat looking at the ring, in continued speechlessness. He leaned in closer to her ear, "That means my answer is, 'yes', if that wasn't very clear."

She looked up at him and said, "Did I ruin it? Were you going to ask?"

"I didn't know how..." he said. "I've had this ring for awhile and I've wanted to ask so many times, but I just couldn't figure it out. You know, I've watched a million movies and I ran through all the proposal scenes in my head and I couldn't think of one that made sense. But this, this was perfect. We asked...together."

Ziva still continued to look at the ring in speechlessness. With her silence, he slipped it onto her ring finger. It was a nearly perfect fit.

His fingers curled into hers as he kissed her forehead. They sat in the silence, the quiet of the park for a long time. Then she kissed him, her left hand against the roughness of his cheek. Tony could feel the coolness of the ring against his face and was reminded of kiss on that same cheek a long time ago.

So much had changed, but the truth had a way of staying the same. He looked into her eyes and in his memory he heard the words he hadn't quite understood until this moment: "Couldn't live without you..."

But there was no "I guess" this time.

Looking at her - in this moment with her - he just knew that he was looking at the rest of his life and loving everything he saw.

* * *

End of Chapter! Feedback appreciated!


End file.
